Steele silences Balto
by CaptainROFL737
Summary: Steele is sick and tired of not being treated with respect. He takes his revenge to far and goes the wrong way. Uh oh, what's going to happen to him?


**Steele kills Balto**

**(And Steele dies)**

**Some violence and mild language used as well as some religious views towards the end. Just a warning.**

Four days after Balto became the hero of Nome, everything was good for him. He was respected and welcome anywhere. Some dogs still tease him about being part wolf, but that was out of love. Jenna, of course, gave him love.

For Steele, on the other hand, he was suffering. He had to hunt to eat, and his owner nearly shot him. Every time he was in town, people treated him worse than they treated Balto. Steele was fed up. It's one thing to make him get shot by his own owner, get fired from his team, and make him starve, but to ruin his reputation is too far. Balto was going to pay!

"If it weren't for that wolf dog, I'd still have my good reputation, and I wouldn't be hated! Next time I see him alone, he's is mine!"

Steele walked through the alleys of Nome, trying not to get spotted. He walked out of an alley, then saw Balto.

"Hey wolf dog! Get over here!"

"I don't have to listen to you!"

"What!? Too scared to show your wolf side!?"

Balto started growling. He knew Steele wanted something.

"Can't take a joke!?"

"What do you want!?"

"Get over here!"

Balto approached Steele.

"Alright, what do you want!?"

Steele knocked Balto onto the ground. Balto used his rolling momentum to get back onto his paws.

"You want to fight!?"

"No! I want you to die!"

"Well now is the best time to do it!"

"What I want more than you dead is to get my reputation back!"

"You blew your chances!"

Now was the best time for Steele to kill Balto. He could tear his jugular, and run out of town. Only problem is, everyone would probably hunt him down, and his reputation wouldn't ever get better.

"If you were to kill me, now is the time to do it!"

"Plan on it!"

"Wait, what!?"

"I'm killing you now!"

Steele pounded Balto to the ground. Balto backed away trying to avoid Steele. He felt himself back into a wall. Steele pounced on him, pulled him up by his neck, then pinned him to the wall.

"Don't try anything wolf dog! You're going down!"

Steele started head butting him. Balto ducked his head, and Steele head butt the solid wall behind him.

"Not without a fight!" Balto yelled.

He pushed Steele off of him, then elbowed him in the face. Steele immediately shoved him to the ground.

"What kind of fight!? You don't stand a chance!"

Steele jumped back onto Balto, and gripped his neck.

"Say goodbye to the world!" Steele said.

Steele punctured Balto's life source. Balto was in shock, pain, and disbelief, his life was about to end. His head fell back to the ground, and his eyes closed. Those yellow eyes, never to be seen again.

"YES! Haha!" Steele yelled knowing he won.

What he didn't know, is Jenna was standing there watching the dog that saved the town, the one that saved her girl, the one she loved, get killed by that loathsome beast. Steele looked over.

"Steele! Why!? Why would you do this!? Balto was a hero!"

"Jenna! This isn't what it looks like!"

"I'm not stupid! I saw the whole thing go down! Balto!"

"I'll take care of you!"

"Forget it! Leave me alone!"

"Jenna! Wait!"

As soon as he turned the corner, he saw a crowd of dogs there. He knew they knew what just happened.

"You're going to pay for that, Steele!" A sled dog said.

Steele turned himself around, and in the process, was doing a four wheel peel (or at least a paw peal out.) He had to outrun the dogs and evade Nome. He had no idea there were other dogs around. The dogs were drawing Steele to the water so they could trap him. Once Steele

saw the water, he took a hard right. They were all coming at him. He had to run for his life now, not for a collar.

He saw Balto's boat. It wouldn't really help him, but he could find something to throw them off, or just use it to make a wide turn and avoid the crowd coming after him.

When he got up on the boat, he hesitated when he saw the spot Balto sleeps at. How was Balto ever comfortable there? Anxiety and sorrow started to invade Steele. He grabbed Balto's blanket, and started running again. Steele was like a street racing ricer. He was constantly turning and going through alley ways to throw the dogs off.

Once he got out of town, no one was behind him. As soon as he found a place that was fairly safe, he dropped down. He never thought he would ever kill Balto. Now that he did, he felt so bad. Knowing he killed a dog, even one of his enemies, it was the worst feeling ever.

He gripped Balto's blanket. It's never been washed, so it has Balto's scent for years throughout his life. He bundled up in it to keep warm. He got Balto's scent on him from the blanket and had it up to his nose all night. The next morning, the dogs and the humans were out searching for Steele. He would pay.

Jenna wanted to be the one to kill him, but then again, everyone else did too. It was her job to kill him though. Steele killed her love, and now, it was time to avenge him.

Steele woke up hear the humans and dogs in the forest searching for him. He had Balto's blanket on him, so Balto's scent should throw them off. He jumped up, then looked through the bushes. There was literally a dog right there. Steele, sticking to his old, evil strategies, pulled the dog in and muffled his mouth.

This dog's name is Oliver. Oliver kept trying to squeeze out of Steele's grip and scream for help, but Steele over-powered him.

"Quiet! Shut up and stop moving around!"

Oliver was letting out feared whimpers. He had never been more scared.

"Listen to me mutt!"

Oliver stopped moving and Steele was finally able to talk to him. Steele un-muffled his mouth.

"I have a fear of death! Please!"

"I know, that's why I un-muffled your mouth, you wouldn't risk me killing you to call for help! Now listen!"

"Please don't kill me!"

"I won't hurt you."

"Thank you!"

"Under one condition. You have to draw all the humans and dogs away from me! If you tell them I'm here, I'll make sure you die before they kill me!"

"Yes sir! Thank you!"

Oliver started barking as he walked away, directing everyone away from him. Steele was still a troll. He hid in a bush, waited for a dog to jump over it, then he tripped him.

"What the hell?"

The dog looked around to see what grabbed him, but he didn't see anything. He went on. Steele thought everyone was gone, but when he turned the corner, there sat Jenna. Steele was very shocked and speechless.

"Uh… hi Jenna! I uh… wow, this is awkward. I don't know what to say."

"Don't say anything!"

Jenna went to tackle him and started biting at his jugular. He pushed her off. She tried it again, but he did the same thing. Jenna started barking to get the other dog's attention. Steele pulled her back just like he did to Oliver.

"Listen, Jenna, I'm sorry! I didn't think I would actually kill him! I just wanted to scare him! I wanted my reputation back!"

"I'm not stupid!" Jenna mumbled.

"Jenna! Please don't do anything!'

"Let me go!"

Jenna kicked him. She started barking to get the attention of the other dogs.

"You're not worth my time!"

Steele started running. Jenna chased him. She was going to be the one to kill him! No one else. As Steele was running, Doc appeared.

"Ah crap!" Steele said.

Steele attempted to jump over Doc, but he still pulled him down. Doc was a St. Bernard and out-weighed Steele by probably 100 pounds. He

held Steele down as Jenna approached.

"Thanks, Doc!"

"He's yours, Jenna."

Doc kept his weight on Steele, but gave Jenna room to kill Steele. Just as Jenna went to bite Steele's neck, he bit her head. Jenna pulled

back, and Doc went to bite Steele, but Steele head-butt Doc. That got Doc to pull his weight off him. Steele started running. The dogs and mushers hunting Steele were also following.

"There's no going back!"

That feeling when you know things are too messed up to go back to normal started to over-come Steele.

You've really screwed yourself this time, Steele, Steele thought. Way to screw everything up with your bright ideas!

Steele knew he was losing his edge. He cheated to win that stupid collar. He knew he couldn't run forever. He could run longer than the

humans, though. As he just kept running, he realized he wasn't losing them. He also realized he was headed for a cliff.

GREAT! Just what I need! What do I do!?

The cliff began to be more visible. He had no idea what to do. He either had to give himself up and get killed, jump off the cliff and die, or try

a u-turn through the humans and dogs, and most likely get caught and killed.

He dug his paws into the snow turned his body, then turned around and headed towards the people chasing him. Star, Nikki, Kaltag, and the

lead dog Steele took out were leading the pack. Steele had some practice. He saw Oliver in the middle of the pack. He jumped up, landed on

Oliver, used him to help him jump higher, then kicked a musher as he cleared the crowd.

Proud of himself, he ran deeper into the forest. Kaltag was a baller. He continued to chase Steele along with Jenna, Doc, and Steele's owner.

Kaltag despised Steele more than anything else in this world. Even more than Star's annoyingness.

"I swear! Steele is the worstest! The most loathsome, the biggest loser! The worst mother f…"

"He's going down today!" Doc interrupted.

Kaltag hit Doc without thinking. Doc is still about as tough as Steele, so that didn't effect him. After hours of looking and running, Steele's

owner couldn't go anymore.

"Alright, dogs. We have to get going. I'm tired, and your owners are probably worried about you."

Kaltag and Doc were willing to let him die in the wilderness, and they started going. Jenna didn't follow.

"Leave him, Jenna. Let's go home!" Doc said.

"I'm going to be the one to kill him! Nothing else!"

Paul grabbed her and brought her with them. She got a whiff of Steele's scent.

"Steele! There he is!"

She twisted out of her bandanna and started running. Steele's owner didn't want to leave her out here, but he didn't know how much longer

he could stay out here without getting frostbite. He was tired too, so he needed to rest.

"I'm sorry, Rosy."

He started walking. Doc and Kaltag didn't follow. Now they were worried about Jenna.

"Doc! Kaltag! I don't need to lose all three of you!"

Doc followed. Kaltag attempted to run, but Steele's owner gripped his collar and pulled on him. Kaltag's neck wasn't bigger than his head, so

he couldn't twist out.

Jenna found Steele. I'm going to back up about 5 minutes with Steele sitting and suffering.

Steele was suffering now from grief. The mistakes he's made in his life are piling on him right now. He was such a butt for years. Probably

Nome's biggest douche. Then he pretty much abandoned the sled team that was going to save the life of potentially the whole town. He then

killed the hero of Nome.

The fact that he killed someone was overwhelming. Things will never be the same again. All his friends and the dogs that respected him

hated his guts now. Finding another town might not be an option. The more he thinks about it, Nome is telling the other towns to hunt him

town. For sure he would be dead within the next 6 months.

If he tried to find his was to Canada or somewhere the people wouldn't know about all this, he'd probably get killed by a moose or a bear. If

not, he would die from the cold or starvation. There's a tiny chance of him getting somewhere safely. But with the douche he's been, and all

the wrong he's done, he knew God wasn't willing to let him terrorize another town.

He's been sitting there suffering for probably two and a half hours. He did just want to die. He deserved to since the moment he was born.

"I'm so sorry, Balto! If you can hear me, I'm sorry! Please haunt me! Hate me forever! I'll be a slave to your kids! I'm willing to be torn apart

by every dog in Nome! I'm sorry for all the things I've done to you! I'm sorry for the douche I was! I'm sorry for killing you! I… I… I respect you."

From his spot in Heaven, Balto was able to hear him. He forgave Steele from the moment he killed him. Steele prayed.

God, I… I never really put my faith in you. I've been a bad dog! Not all dogs go to Heaven. I am one that deserves to rot and burn! Please

forgive me for my sins. There are probably too many for you to forgive. If you send me to hell, I deserve it. I'd send me to hell. Please reserve a

spot in heaven for Balto and Jenna and his kids. Reserve a spot in hell for me. Steele prayed.

Steele was hugging on Balto's blanket. He felt something sharp in the snow. It was a knife. Probably dropped by a hunter. Steele knew what

to do with it. He was going to end his own life. With him gone, no one has to deal with him. He won't make anyone else's life crap.

He folded Balto's blanket as a sign of respect. Only respect he could give. He gently placed it in the snow. Right as he was about to push the

knife into his heart, Jenna pounced on him. He fell right onto his back.

"No one kills you but me! Not even yourself!"

"Alright, Jenna. I'm right here I'm open. I won't fight back."

"You expect me to think you're gonna give up like that!?"

"I'm a rotten dog! I've deserved to die since I was born. The fact that I killed Balto… it's grief no one should suffer. Grief that made me realize

that I deserve to die a slow painful death, rot, and burn in hell."

"You should be a slave to our kids! You should be torn apart by every dog in Nome!"

"Agreed."

"You won't though. Your life ends now!"

Steele handed Jenna the sharp rusty knife from under the snow. Jenna couldn't believe Steele is letting her kill him.

"Kill me! Prevent me from doing more damage than I already have!"

"I should leave you to suffer!"

"I'd leave me to suffer. Avenge Balto, do everyone a favor, kill me. Give me the one way ticket to hell I've had coming to me."

Steele got onto his back, preparing for the pain he deserved. Jenna put the blade up to the center of Steele's chest. He held his breath as he

waited for what was about to come. What seemed like hours had passed. He didn't feel anything.

"Jenna?"

"I can't! I… I can't."

"Yes you can! Think of me killing Balto. His yellow… unique, amazing eyes never to be seen again. His wolf… his… oh God! I don't know how I

could've done it! I'm sorry J…"

Jenna stabbed right into Steele's rib cage. Steele never felt pain like that! As of now, he life will slowly end. Sorrow flooded him. This was

when the memories haunted him the most. Those memories of his scumbag past. Memories of his awful dad, who got shot and killed after

he damn near killed Steele. Then there is his sister, the only one he loved, only one that loved him.

He hoped his dad burned in hell, and his sister is living a dream. As he felt more pain, he felt his life slowly fade. He now had what he hoped

for, pain and suffering with a side of death.

He was too messed up to recover. FUBAR is the popular term for it. Damage done was beyond repair. It's certain he would die.

"Uhhh… J…. e… a… you… look… into… my eyes…"

Jenna did.

"What is it, Steele?"

"I…want… your f…face to… be the… last th… thing… I see…"

"Alright, Steele. I'll let that happen."

Steele's life was ending. It was official now.

"I… love a… and care… a… about you… and… and Balto…"

Those were Steele's last words as his life came to an end. His eyes closed. Jenna stood up.

"Goodbye you rotten piece of flesh!"

She could hear dogs and humans in the background. They must've heard Steele's yelping. She walked away victoriously as the others

recovered Steele's body.

Steele's soul lifted out of his body. He waited for the entrance to hell. Instead, he saw a white light come from above. Down came Balto.

"Hey Steele!"

"Balto… I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm rotten! I'm a piece of…"

"Steele, I forgive you!"

"Don't… please!"

"I put in a good word with the big man! Come on up!"

"But… I…"

Balto gave Steele a smile.

"You got me into Heaven!?"

"Come on up! I got just the place for you!"

Steele couldn't believe his rottenness could deserve happiness.

"I love you, Balto!"

Steele hugged Balto.

"Friends for eternity!" Balto said.

Although Steele was a heartless pile of trash, he paid for it in the end, dealt with the grief and the pain, both physically and mentally, and

earned himself a spot with Balto in Heaven for an eternity. All dogs go to Heaven, even Steele.


End file.
